DNAngel Twilight escape
by twilightserius
Summary: DAisuke and dark are having problems after they react to satoshi and new forms what is the mystery to this and evolution is there something daisuke's dad isn't telling him? Oh yaoi and rated way super mature cause i have a very graphic imagination
1. prolouge

Disclaimer I do not own DNAngel characters

**Twilight escape**

**Prologue It begins**

The moon shone near bye a figure illuminated against the pale light. The figure's wings spread wide as if an angel had come to earth. Below a light up the surrounding area revealing a huge crowd around the tower. The figure was spotted and a cry was heard "Its Dark, Dark's hear eeeeeyaaaahhhh he's so cool "

A woman had seen the figure of Dark the phantom theif he smiled as a camera aimed his way. He gave a peice sign his purple hair shining in the darkness against his wings. His face was delicate but decidedly male he waved then disappeared.

A cry of he's gone was heard then a scramble was issued to the police by Inspector Saehara. He stood surrounded by police officers becide him was a teen with light silver blue hair. He pushed up his glasses and looked at his note book writing in it every once in a while. He was handsome in that femmine way as if he was a work of art made for the temples of Aphrodite. His trim figure wrapped in a pair of shcool pants with the white shirt tucked into them and secured by a black belt with a silver belt buckle made in the figure of a angel wings spread in flight.

Inspector Saehara turned to the boy and said " Comander Hiwatari Dark has gotten into the goddess' watch tower."

Satoshi smiled and pushed his glasses up again "Dark won't get the goddess' tears" He laughed a little and to himself he thought _"Now i have you Dark at last"_ He told the detective to have the men go to the roof top and some to go to the north floor beneath the display room for the diamond tear shaped carriers made for the godess' tears crafted out of blue diamonds by an ancient artist.

Inspector Saehara looked at Satoshi then said quietly into the radio "Deploy the gaurds to point S and M in the tower." He shut the radio down as he got affirmitive from the other end. Now all they had to do was wait for the trap to be sprung.

Satoshi smiled as the light reflected off his glasses giving him a devious look saying to himself quietly "And so it begins".

To be contiuned

--

Okay so how do you like it pretty good right cant wait for feed back as the plot develops further.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer i don't own DNAngel at all (wah wah sob sob)**

**Chapter 1 The Games we play**

Dark aline with the side of the Tower and quietly dissapeared from sight his wings vanishing. He smiled as he spoke to Daisuke **" Hey Daisuke what traps do you think Satoshi set up this time?"**_"I have no clue but it is satoshi so they'll probably have traps at some of the less obvious places we would use."_

Dark laughed silently as he openedth small window they would use to get in the tower. A flash of ink dark mist appeared around dark, when the mist left instead of a tall purple haired boy there was a slightly shorter boy with red hair. He wore an offit identicle to the one the purple haired boy had woren a sleeveless black vest with red trim along the edges with skin tight black pants that were tight up top but flared slightly at the end. he had on black slim gloves.

He smiled up at the starry sky then grabbed the edge of the window and jumped slightly to slip through the window. He hung off the ledge over the northern part of the tower where the old bedroom had been. Dark chuckled in daisuke's mind sayinv that hiwatari was loosing his touch if he forgot about the other rooms in the tower.

Daisuke shook his head and said "Dark you shouldn't underestimate him he has capture us before and i think so again." Daisuke could see dark in the back of his mind rolling around laughing. When he finally stopped he face daisuke and said "_**Daisuke you sure are sticking up for him a lot lately."**_

Daisuke blushed then said alright cost clear lets switch back. The black mist enveloped him again revealing dark's form once again. "Let the games begin comander."

(In the security office )

"Commander Hiwatari the men are set up in the places you ordered."

"Good now i want you all to hang backuntil i say to capture dark." Satoshi pushed his glasses up as he leaned over the shoulder of the officer that had just spoke. He pointed the to the screen showing the hallway of the third floor near the safe that the tears were held. "I want you to tell four officers to chase dark into the left corridor."

Inspector Saehara looked at the young kid that his cheif told him to follow. You wouldn't think that the kid no older than 15 had already graduated from college and was a genius at strategies to boot. He couldn't for the love of Budda think why a parent would allow their child to try and capture a famouse theif maybe for press but then again Hiwatari stayed away from the public's eyes on investigation. He sighed then asked " Are you sure that this will work commander if he turns to the left then your plan is ruined."

Satoshi just looked at the older man and shook his head " No i think he'll underestimate us and try his same old tricks."

Inspector Saehara just looked at him and said " If this doesn't work then you have to abide by the deal and not come to the next twenty cases for dark as your father instructed?"

Satoshi just looked at the inspector before nodding "yes that is the deal." He turned back to the monitor and watched his plan unfold.

(In the tower room near the tears)

"_Dark i think somethings wrong, where are all the gaurds, and Satoshi.?" _Dark took a look around and laughed his silky voice resounding in the empty hall. They ducked into the room with the tears, Dark quickly went to the case and took the tears placing them in his left pouch he had inside his vest.

Daisuke was curious so asked _"Dark why are we after this particular artifact?" _Dark looked around and left the room running and answering Daisuke at the same time so as not to be caught. "**The tears are said to have been crafted by and artist favored by aphrodite the goddess of love and beauty. **

**They say that he spent three years makin g them for the goddess as a gift for all the help she had given him. One night there was a robbery by a rival artisian and he was killed they say that as he lay dying he offed the vessles to the goddess and she appeared her tears splashed him and the containers. Some of the liquid flowed into the containers and some onto the artisian himself. A miracle happened after that the artisian was said to glow and turned into a beautiful male nymph. Once revived he offered them to her once again and she refussed instead giving him the vessles with her tears and saying if you wish to give me something i will take your self for that is the only thing worthy of my tears.**

**The next day a neighbor came to check on him and found a single feather and the artisians body with the mark of aphrodite a single tear on his face as he lay on the bottle. the bottle unbroked and glimmered with liquid but none could remove it and those who did were blessed with love eternal.**

Daisuke smiled and watched as dark jumped over the railing into the third floor landing with a quiet thump he ran to the north hall. All the warning he had was a loud "Get Dark" before he was amushed by officers he ran weeving through them one after the other. He turned down one corridor and found more officers.

"Daisuke where did you send wiz" Dark looked left then right walking along the wall out of the officer's sight he looked up and spotted a camera. "Dan we gotta go " "_Dark wiz is at the east window a few feet below us."_

Dark nodded and summoned wiz, wings manifested on his back as black as the night sky. There was a thunder of footsteps behind him he turned and saw at least twenty officers barring down on him. He let out a chuckle under his breathe and said to himself_**" Aw to be wanted", **_jumping up to the window. He shimmied out and was about to take off when he felt a hand around his waist just barely touching the family jewles before he was pulled against a firm body.

Dark looked behind him to see Satoshi his glasses gone wearing a police uniform. He struggled to get away but satoshi held on tightly. Satoshi put his lips to Dark's ear causing dark and daisuke to shiver and not from frear either.

Daisuke gasped as he felt dark beggining to change forms with him he screamed in his mind confused at the sudden change. "_No Dark don't change or else we're both doomed i don't want to go to jail." He kicked dark back out of their shared mind._

Dark jerked with a gasp at being pushed out again. He calmed his racing heart and turned in satoshi's arms. "**So how are you this evening commander?"**

Satoshi tightened his arms so dark would not escape the looked up into dark's royal purple eyes his own silver blue eyes narrowed. " Nothing just making sure to "TAKE" you in this time." He felt dark shiver at this and grind up into his own body in reaponse. This startled satoshi enough that he loosened his grip.

Dark to the small opprotunity and slipped out of his arms his wing flying open as he dived off the building leaving a stunned Hiwatari behind." Shit that was close" Daisuke nodded "_Yeah a little too close"_

They made it back to the house the tears securly in their pocket. As they switched places daisuke forgot to ask why they almost changed back. but forgot as he was rushed by his mother Emiko. Her light red hair and red eyes were a few shades paler then his own. She smiled and gave him a hug before escorting him to the treasure room.

He placed the Goddess' tears onto their own little pedistal and moved out of the way as his mother squeeled at her newest collection and his success. "Dai sweety the tub is ready and dinner is in 30 minutes okay."

Daisuke shouted over his shoulder as he walked back up the stairs to the main house. "Okay mom thanks". He ran to the bathroom quickly disrobed and climed into the steaming bath. "Hey dark" he waited for a few minutes with no response "Hey dark" he kept calling until dark finally responded with a _**" What daisuke i'm enjoying the bath ya know."**_

Daisuke laughed but turned serious staring at the mirror next to the tub where an image of Dark starred back at him lounging in the tub. "Hey Dark why did we react to satoshi?" Dark slid into the water getting closer to daisuke until he was all that was in the mirror leaning on the edge of the tub. "_**I don't know"**_ .Daisuke sighed getting out of the tub after he washed up.

Downstairs in the kitchen he heard the voice of his mother and grandfather talking about the next heist and what he should wear. He sat down and said "Itadakimas" and dug in. His grandfather tried to talk to him but he was deep in thought about dark's reaction to satoshi and his own. After that he went up to hhis room and crawled into bed starring up at the ceiling before drifting off to sleep.

--

**The next day**

Daisuke ran to school having forgot to set his alarm clock. He raced through the town and up thee stairs barely making it in time for the tram to school.He starred at the town as the old victorian like scene passed by in a slow moving blur. He looked up to see Risa Hirada standing not to far away.

He laughed to himself thinking that he had been in love with her. Oh don't get him wrong he loved her but not in the romantic way at least any more, to tell the truth he liked her sister Riku better. Risa and riku were like night and day one a total girly girl the other a tomboy it was amusing to see people mistake one for the other when they were so different. Ever since transforming into Dark he's had a harder time deciding who he truely loved.

He admitted that he did love someone there were just to many to count. He stepped off the train running to catch up with risa. He shouted her name to get her attention. "Miss Harada wait"

Risa stopped and looked back at the person who called her name. She sighed when she saw it was just Daisuke. She was still peeved that Dark had yet to come for her when she had waited at every crime scene he made. She looked over daisuke watching as he smiled that goofy grin that said sorry and heloo all at the same time. His uniform was straight and ironed as always untucked over his uniform pants.

He was getting taller and was almost a match for dark's height but his hair was red not purple so messy it was pathetic but he was her friend and she liked him. He almost never complained when she asked him to do stuff or try her "cooking". She smiled as he came even with her on the stairs.

Daisuke was a panting a little to make it look like he was tired from the run when in fact it hadn't even affected him at all. He mad it so as he looked week and clumsy when in reality he was anything but. Having been trained to be an elegent theif as his mother callled it made him move unconciously like a dancer or a fighter always balanced on the ball of his feet. It was a hassle to surpress his natural talents and intelligence all the time.

He smiled at her putting on his act of gulliable full to work. " Good morning miss Harada"

"good morning Daisuke, did you hear about Dark's heist last night?"

Daisuke tunned her out and automatically nodded or yeahed where it was appropriate. This conjtiued all the way to school.He saw Riku talking to satoshi in front of the school gates and started to blush when they both starred at him.

Riku watched as Her twin sister Risa and her crush Daisuke walked over. She saw that when daisuke noticed her and satoshi he started to blush. She blushed too as she thought he was starring at her. oh she knew he had had a crush on her sister but it was fine with her if he got rejected then she could have him.

Satoshi stood beside riku and watched Daisuke's face go a light pink as he spotted them. He wanted to talk to Daisuke but not with the Harada twins around ecspecialy risa she was nosy. He shifted his stance so hed got a better view of daisuke.

When Daisuke and risa finally walked to the gates the other two were back to normal so they all said their good mornings and proceded to class. Daisuke was ambushed by their classmate Takeshi Saehara. Takeshi

put him in a headlock which he could easily escape if not playing week. he chocked out "Takeshi let go the bell rang."

Takeshi let him go as the teacher came in Daisuke tunned her out after listening tol the topic. He had read all the school material long ago and had a photographic memory to boot so if called he could answer. He starred out the window when he got the sudden feeling he was being watched. He turned his head to see Satoshi starring at him in a unusual way.

Satoshi was curious to know why daisuke seemed to be acting strange not even looking him in the eyes when they spoke that morning. He noticed that daisuke's hair in the sun seemed as if afire from this angle. He felt his pants tighten as he watched daisuke starring at him in return.

Satoshi's face looked blabk as always but the way he was starring was different daisuke and dark could feel lust wafting off of the blue haired beauty. He shifted as his body began to react. He raised his hand and asked the teacher tol go to the nurse's office because he wasn't feeling well. The teacher consented seeing that daisuke looked sick and was sweating she told him to get well as the class watched him leave.

As soon as he was out of the class he ran to the bathroom. He ran to the mirror and was horrified that instead of his red eyes starring back from the mirror they were dark's purple ones. "oh shit"

--

nyah nyhah cliff hanger what you cant expect me to reveal it all at once so till next time enjoy yourself.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer i do not own DNAngel**

**Chapter 2 New feeilings awakened**

"Oh shit" Daisuke looked at his altered form. He put his hands along the mirror and tried to calm down. He banged his head against the mirror causing someone in the bathroom stall to ask if he was okay.

Daisuke blinked and laughed at himself before answering "Yeah just a bit dizzy."

"cool you should go to the nurse's then."

Daisuke rolled his eyes "yeah i just gotta wash my face" He turned on the water and let it run for a few minutes then turned it off and walked out of the door. He ran through the halls keeping his head down so no one would see his face.

He bumped into a girl and they tumbled down he landed on top of her. He pushed himself off of her and fliped his hair out of his face showing his looks off to perfection without meaning to. He reached out a hand to the girl who had yet to look up. She looked at the caloused thin hand in front of her face. She was about to refuse and tell him off she looked up and and stared.

She gaped at the most handsome guy she had ever seen. Daisuke gently grabbed her elbow and pulled her to her feet. He didn't understand why she was staring he just didn't get girls. He made sure she was okay before he took off again. He ran out of the school and took the tram back to the city and then he ran for home.

He made it to his way home and raced through the door and it fell right out from under him. He grabbed the front step and back flipped and landed back on the front step. He saw the pit and jumped over it he landed in the hall and saw the lasers. " Damn mom why today of all days"

He made his way through the lasers and found that there were dogs waiting for him there. He ran past the dogs and made it to the door and realised it was to easy he undid his shoes and used it as a insultaor to open the door it was electified. He sighed as he opened the door and was gripped by his mom in a big hug before she felt the difference.

She stepped back and saw what was wrong. "Dai sweety why are you in Darks form?" She pointed to his hair and gasped

"'Daisuke whats happened to you your hair is turning colors."

Daisuke ran to the nearest mirror and starred at himself she was right he was changeing and not into his form either it was like a mix of the two. His hair was a little straighter and less spiky reaching to cover his face longer with a deep red color. His face was becoming more handsome as if parts of him that were unfinished were completeing themselves using dark's form as a spare. His height was still the same but slightly taller. He became more muscular yet thin so he looked frail. His eyes were the same red as his hair with a streak of purple running through it.

His hands became sleek and more like that of a statue than a person. He looked from his rapidly changing form to his mother her eyes had gone wide in wonder. He felt pain in his back, he hunched over crying out. His mother and granfather could only watch as blood red wings spilled forth from his back.

He collapsed when it was over his mother and grandfather rushed to him. Daki picked up his grandson carefuly of the wings. He cared him upstairs to his room laying him on his stomache to avoid hurting the wings. "Emiko go grab the scissors we have to take off his clothing."

She nodded and raced back down stairs grabbing them from the counter and shooting back the way she came. When she entered the room her father had daisuke sitting up leaning against him his eyes closed face pale. She handed him the scissors watching as he cut the shirt from daisuke's still form. Tears ran down her cheeks as she looked at her little boy in so much pain.

Daiki made sure his grandson was still cool when he turned him on his stomache to keep the wings safe. He was still surprised to see his grandson's form. It was amazing like something only an art theif or artist could appreciate. He was worried at what could have caused this when one of daisuke's wings began to twitch and that seemed to set off a chain reaction. He held his grandson down as he shook watching in fascination as the wings pulled themselves back into daisuke.

Emiko was in shock as she watched it all happen how was she to tell kousuke that she let something happen to their son. She left and brought back cold clothes to bathe his heated chest with. "Oh dai sweety please be alright"

(**In daisuke's mind)**

DAisuke screamed out in pain as he and dark fell forward each mirroring the other he watched as dark purple wings spread from dark's back as he felt wing spring from his own. He reached out to dark and they clasped hands.

As soon as they touched the pain lessened " Dark what's happening?" His voice came out panting

"_I think we might be evolving daisuke this has never happened before." _Dark's eyes now had a streak of red he was changing as surely as daisuke was he was more femmin looking than before his hair more wild, his body more filled out as if someone had added a few extra pieces after creating him. The funny thing was he looked better than ever and he wouldn't be surprised if even more people joined the fan club after their next heist.

They sat up and starred at one another even their outfits were different now they wore a vest matching their wings and skin tight pants of the same color. They folded their wings close to their bodies. Daisuke laughed at the look on Dark_'s _face it was as if he were looking at a piece of meat. He got nervouse as Dark started to crawl torwards him his body moving as it had extra muscles no averge person had. He scooted back as dark continued his advance.

"Hey dark what are you doing" Daisuke was starting to panic there were not a lot of places he could go in his own mind. He got up and turned to run when he felt a hand on his ankle stop him.

He looked down in eyes gone feral, he squeeked and tried to shake him off. He was pulled down so suddenly that he had a split second to adjust his wings when he felt darks body on his.He hissed in pain and arousal as dark moaned rubbing his body against daisuke's. Daisuke closed his eyes and tried to remember why this was wrong, as he came up with the perfect excuse he herd dark say "_It's much to late daisuke i can't control my need for you when i know you're already mine and so is satoshi he just doesn't know yet."_

Daisuke struggled and was about to reject his statement when he felt cool wet lips press on his own. He was so startled that he opened his mouth to ask a question and gave dark the entrance he wanted. He pushed his tounge gently against daisuke's causing him to moan and figget a bit but dark just grabbed both of daisuke's hands in one of his then tilted his chin farther back with the other.

Dark explored daisuke's mouth with a slow thouroughness that told you he was enjoying tasteing him. He felt daisuke rub up against him and began to show him how to use his tounge properly. He gently sucked his tounge into his mouth and rubbed it till he responded by mimicing his movements. Dark let go of his chin and they kissed in ernest battlling for domanace.

Dark untied daisuke's pants and slipped them off his body with practiced ease then removed his shirt taking his lips away for only a second to get daisuke naked underneath him. He took a minute to stare at the naked form of daisuke seeing his face flushed and him struggling to catch his breath was arousing him even more. He tore off his clothes till he was nude as well letting go of daisuke completely.

Daisuke looked up at dark dazed from lack of oxygen. He looked over dark's leith form starting from his muscular chest and going to his long tan legs skipping the middle for last. His penis was larger than any he had ever seen before(cause public baths). He gulped to see that dark was fully extended and ready. he blushed as he thought of licking it like his favorite swirl ice cream.

Dark watched daisuke take in his form before he pushed his pale thighs apart and settled between them rubbing his shaft against daisukes then sliding down till his face was level with it. He stared up the line of daisuke's body into his newly colored eyes and smiled as he made a quick lick that caused daisuke to gasp and arch off the ground a little.

Dark smirked at daisuke's virgin reaction this was going to be fun. He slowly put his mouth around daisuke's shaft and lowered his head until it hit the back of his throat then he slid up and down in a pattern licking and sucking until he felt diasuke tense and wiggle in pleasure. He smiled an sucked harder and harder biting the tip lightly and the swirling his tounge around the place to take the sting from his bite.

Daisuke felt something building in his body as if he were to full. He grabbed dark's hair to push him away but ended up pushing him harder into his own body. He enjoyed the entense pleasure as he felt his body shatter into a thousnd pieces and still dark kept sucking him till every last drop of come was gone.

Dark let go of daisuke and set back on his knees to stare at his handy work. He licked his lips to get all of daisuke's juices and watched as daisuke tried to lower his breathing. Dark smiled it was the perfect chance, he took two of his own fingers and sucked them as daisuke watched until they were nice and wet.

He moved slowly so that daisuke wouldn't startle and try to run again then he wouldn't be able to be gentle. He pushed one finger all the way to the knuckle in daisuke's hole. Daisuke tensed around dark's finger but relaxed as dark pushed down on his stomache then inserted another finger up to the knuckle. He flexed and relaxed his fingers to get daisuke used to the intrusion.

When he felt that daisuke was ready for him he settled his body once more in between Daisuke's thighs and slowly entered him sealing himself one inch at a time into daisuke while he restrained himself from thrusting as he wanted.

Inch by slow inch he pushed himself into daisuke until he was seated to his balls. He let himself stay still as daisuke's body squeezed his so it could adjust to his size. "_Daisuke does it hurt" _

DAisuke shook his head" No it feels gooooooood... huff... ahhhh move please dark i can't take this."

Dark didn't need a second prompting before he withdrew himself to the head and rammed himself back in to the hilt daisuke crying out under him. He grabed daisuke's hips lifting him for more friction every time he entered him. Again and again this went on for what seemed like weeks but it was no more than an hour as dark kept stopping to draw out their first time together.

"Dark...can ..huff we ..do that ..again?" Daisuke turned red eyes to his left taking in darks form.

Dark chuckled" Yes ..just as soon as i catch my breath."

"hey dark why did you loose control?" Daisuke asked curious about what had prompted the taking of his virginity.

Dark turned those purple eyes to daisuke" truthfully all of a sudden you started to smell really good and i've been holding myself in check seeing as we share a body right now."

Daisuke processed this and wondered what would happen to them now.

--

**(in realtiy 3 months later)**

Red eyes with a streak of purple opened for the first time in a long time. The figure sat up the sheet dropping down to his waist. He stretched his arms above him and climbed out of bed moving the little white rabbit like creature that had been resting on the bed beside him.

Daisuke yawned and walked to his bathroom using it and brushing his teeth without looking up. He head felt heavier than usual. he ran his hair through it stopping when his hand moved through what felt like silk instead of spikes. He finally looked up and gasped he had forgot what he looked like but there were even more changes now. his hair was down to the middle of his back and there were no spikes at all just smooth red tresses. His body looked less muscular and more feminin but though he looked weak now he could feel his muscles underneath were firmer than before he was a few inches taller about takeshi's height now. He lifted up his shirt and saw all baby fat gone replaced by firm muscles he had hah a six pack now.

He laughed and wondered how he was going to hide the changes from the others. He snickered as he imagined trying to explain his rapid changes to classmates after only a day. The heard the door to his room open and a gasp he laughed silently as he thought of how he had just disrupted his mother's morning tortue i mean training session by getting out of bed early.

"_Mom i'm already up i'm in the bath room i'll be out in a minuet."_

He herd a cry of "dad" when the door was swung open to reveal his mom looking a little harried. Her haair was messy her clothes sloppy and no makeup. He frowned at her " _Mom whats wrong you look sick."_

She didn't answer as she flung herself on her son wrapping her arms around his torso. Tears leaking out of her eyes, she touched him and patted him in joy and relief. She looked down at him and kissed him all over his face tears running from her face to his.

Daisuke was confused he had only slept for a day and yet she was acting as if he had died and come back to life. He turned as his grandfather entered the room as well. His grandpa was no better than his mother. He looked like he had age five or six years. Daisuke watched as his face lite up as if he had just recieved more presents than everyone else on christmas.

Daisuke stepped away from his mother and looked thm both over he leaned against the sink and asked calmy"_Why are you two acting this way i've only been asleep for a day ya know."_

He watched as they exchanged a look and became worried when neither spoke immediately. His grandfather looked him in the eye straightened his back and said" Daisuke you've been asleep for 3 months not a day, we though we had lost you."

Daisuke was bewildered by what his grandfather had just revealed he spoke to dark. "_Hey dark they say we were asleep for 3 months when it was only a day right." __**"Daisuke to us only a day passed but it is possible that we have been asleep for 3 months time runs differently in this dimension."**_

Daisuke took in this information and asked "_What did you tell the school mom"_

"i told them you were going on an excavation dig with your father for a while and that you'd be back when it was over." She smiled at her own cleverness and hugged her son again to be sure she wasn't dreaming.

Daisuke nodded "_mom did anyone drop off notes for the classes i missed so i can study and go back to school quicker?"_

"Yeah satoshi, Risa. takeshi,and a couple of other classmates of yours came on different days to give me a copy of the notes but you'll have to take the tests now if you want to catch up they even sent the assignments and test papers too."

Daisuke smiled and hugged her. he ran out of the room and called back over his shoulder"_Hey mom is breakfast ready i'm starving"_

She smiled and said "it's on the table Dai don't forget the papers are in the study." "_Thanks mom"_

She was so glad everything was back to normal now, she had to call an tell kousuke that Dai-chan had woke up. Both the adults in the room smiled so brightly that it was like a double dose of sunlight.

--

hey hoped you liked it cause thats bout as freaky im going to make this one unless ya tell me ya want more so give me a hit and you opinion please.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer I do not own DNAngel**

**Chapter 3**

Daisuke studied for the next three days not leaving his room except to eat with his family. He was exhausted by the time he had memorized the notes and taken the entire test. He was glad that he could take the rest of the day off so he could paint.

Daisuke grabbed the chair he had sat on taking it with him to the easel by the window. He looked out over the city as the sunset memorizing the vivid colors. He quickly and efficiently mixed the colors he wanted.

He took a deep breath wrapping his longer fingers around his paintbrush. He was happy that he could paint again after holding back the urge as he studied. He made the first few strokes adding the background he wanted.

He swiftly began to paint his picture, he watched as the picture came to life under his hands. The colors and figures looked as if they would pop out of the painting at any moment.

He smiled wiping his forehead unknowingly smearing paint onto it. He jumped as wiz settled on his shoulder curling his tail around his neck.

Daisuke patted wiz and stood, he glanced down from behind the curtain of his room window. He saw a figure approach the house it was a tall man wrapped in what looked like rags and a huge duffle bag slung over one shoulder. The man walked up to the front of the house and to daisuke's surprise let himself in.

Daisuke ran from his room making wiz fly off his shoulder and onto the bed. He flew down the stairs ready to warn his mom and grandpa when he heard her scream.

He picked up speed jumping down from the top of the stair case. He skidded into the living room to see his mom wrapped around the unknown man. He stopped an stared "Uh...mom who is this?"

Emiko saw her son and let go of the man rushing to him. There was a huge smile on her lovely face "Dai sweetie this is your father kousuke"

Kousuke turned and smiled at his son. He looked a lot like daisuke even in his new form. He had spiky hair the color of midnight his eyes were the same color streaked with light blue. He stepped up to daisuke hugging him. "Looks like I got here too late to see you go through the change, I'm sorry for that."

Everyone in the room gasped as he said this. Daisuke moved from his father's embrace "What do you mean change"

Kousuke sighed and sat down on the nearest surface. He looked at them a bit leery to talk "I guess I should explain. Daisuke the change you went through is normal with my family when we reach a certain age."

They all looked at him in surprise Emiko spoke "What do you mean sweetie when you say normal"

He looked at her "well you and the hikari's aren't the only families with a magic trait that's passed on. Maybe I should explain from the beginning."

"My family can trace their ancestry back to through the generations to our first ancestors. One of them was a young human male about 23 the other a young celestial maiden hence the wings you have daisuke."

They loved one another and had four children each a year apart. She renounced her immortality when her last child turned seven. They lived a normal life until their first child hit fifteen then he began to change. It happened when he was chopping wood out behind their house he suddenly collapsed. His family found him a few hours later his hair longer his form stronger sleeker and more handsome than before. The most surprising was his eyes they were streaked with silver instead of just his normal blue.

His mother was the most surprised because she knew what it meant that her son had gained those eyes. She prayed that her other children would be safe from it. That night she explained to her family why her he had changed "My loved ones I am sorry it is my fault that he has changed, I did not revoke my immortality until the last of you was born and I fear that it may have passed on to you."

They didn't understand until the boy began to change further he sprouted wings of blue and the fell into a deep sleep. Her husband tried to bury the boy but she refused saying he will awaken in time after he adjusts to his new form. Three months passed and the boy awoke refreshed and glowing. He had been gifted with immortality and would change or grow no older after he hit the age of 23.

They found out later that this could be revoked if the person wanted but all the children from her son's and one daughter's line has been this way because they alone of the four children did not revoke his immortality."

Kousuke finished his tale with his last bit of information " Daisuke I think it's time you met your grandfather he should be better able to explain what's going to happen to you from now on as he was the first"

Daisuke gapped and opened his mouth when his mother beat him to the punch " Kousuke what do you mean the first?"

Kousuke scratched his head in a nervous gesture "um emiko sweetie how old would you say I am?"

Emiko looked confused but answered" around thirty why"

He took a deep breath and braced himself "I am nine hundred and twenty-two."

They all stared at him then emiko passed out of the sofa, daiki dropped his ever present paper and daisuke just gaped. Kouske shrugged and tried to revive his wife.

"Daisuke we leave in a few minutes so go pack your things enough for a day you'll be back tomorrow." Daisuke jumped up and raced up the stairs packing as fast as he could.

-------------------------------------

**(Near mount Fuji)**

Daisuke and kousuke got out of the jeep "Dai we'll walk from here."

Daisuke nodded and walked behind his father up the mountain to a set of huge gates. He was a bit nervous but then again who wouldn't be seeing as even from here the house looked like one of those gothic mausoleums. He looked at his dad and again wondered if it was all a dream induced from too much late night activity.

He looked to his father and then shook his head hefting the backpack higher on his shoulder. He ran after his father to see that the gate was locked he was about to ask how they were going to get in when Kousuke touched the lock and it fell away.

Daisuke starred at his dad while in his head Dark was whistling** 'wish I could do that heists would be easier'**_ Daisuke nodded 'yeah it would wonder if we can do it too.'_ Daisuke followed his dad farther up the mountain path that lead to the mansion. It took ten minutes to get to the front door from the gates.

Kousuke laughed at his son's reaction to the simple trick of opening the lock. He opened the door to the mansion and called out "To all within the sound of my call kinsman and others welcome my son to the fold."

Daisuke was wondering who his dad was talking to when a crowd of 'people' raced at them screaming congratulations and such jumping down from the ceiling. There were people who had wings, some with horns others whose skin tone reminded him of skittles, while still more looked less human with furry tails and ears and even some huge dogs.

He as well as his father were embraced in a seemingly never ending line of hugs from those around them until a calm booming voice called out. "Release my son and grandson they have just come at least allow them time to put away their things."

Daisuke turned towards the voice to see a man who looked to be in his late twenty's with silver and blue wings as well as hair. He looked like a cross between Daisuke and his dad Kousuke so at least Dai knew where he got his looks from cause he sure as hell didn't look like his mom even before the change.

Kousuke stepped up to the man and embraced him with a huge smile as he said "Hello father come and meet my son Daisuke."

Daiskue was wondering if the man would like him when he was enveloped in a strong cedar scented embrace. He startled but smiled and hugged the man back instinctively loving him "Hello grandfather"

Daisuke looked the man over and noticed that apart from the colors of his wings that he looked really young. He couldn't get over the fact that he was in essence becoming immortal. His grandfather was looking at him in a strange way as if he could see down to his very soul making Dai feel uncomfortable.

The man spoke his tone hushed as if he had drawn a breath an lost it. "You bear two souls this won't do at all."

He ushered Daisuke into a room off to the side and shoved him in. Before Dai could even blink a white light flashed on him and when he opened his eyes there before him stood the old Dark. He stepped forward and touched the other noting that he was warm but in a trance like state.

The door opened behind him and in a whirlwind both of them were separated and he was taken off by a woman with gossamer butterfly wings. He shouted at the still sleeping figure getting to say one word before he too passed into oblivion. "Dark"

___________

Okay that was the third chapter I decided to give it a bit of a twist cause two in the same body just won't due and besides I have plans oh yes plans Mwahahahhahahhhahahhaha


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don not own DN Angel or the characters

Chapter 4

Daisuke woke with a start, eyes flying open to peer into a dark room. He grabbed his chest as if in pain feeling for an injury. Once he could tell that there was none he shifted his body to view more of the room. Glancing around the room he was glad for his night vision as he could see just as good in the day light. The room he was in was a mix of classic and new age with furniture that looked hand carved down to the smallest details and designs that were to extravagant for most people to afford.

He swung his legs over the edge of the bed he had been laying on placing his feet solidly onto the ground. Standing he stretched his body twisting it like a large feline. Daisuke arched and shook himself before walking to the only door in the room.

Opening it slowly he looked out and spotted a small child running around with arms full of sheets seemingly bouncing with joy over something. Even as he was now his instinct was to be polite and ask rather than demand so he stopped the youth when he came close to his door. "Excuse me do you know where my father or grandfather is at the moment?"

The child peered over his bundle showing bright sapphire eyes "Hai they're in the observatory with the thief-parasite that was removed from you earlier."

Daisuke's eyes widened an he looked as if he was going to scream but calmed and asked in a quiet voice. "Where is the observatory little one?"

The child smiled and asked him to wait a moment disappearing around a near bye corner leaving Daisuke to contemplate what he meant. It took the young child only five minutes or so before he came back arms empty and smiling his tail wagging behind him. "Come on I can show you, my mom said it'd be okay to just leave my work to the others so I can."

They walked through halls filled with paintings and priceless art works from around the world and from different centuries. Some of the paintings Daisuke could recognize while others equally beautiful he couldn't tell who had made it. Walking in a daze he followed the kit until he heard voices behind one of the doors recognizing one as his father and the other as Dark he rushed into the room after knocking briefly.

What he saw when the door opened made his jaw drop as he spotted his old partner. He looked the same as before the transformation had taken place. His dark purple hair was cut short around his ears, but longer in the sides. Waiting for them to notice him he didn't listen to the conversation until he caught the words, "Where is he and you still haven't answered my question on how the hell we got here after that last run Kosuke!"

Daisuke didn't understand so decided to make his presence know "What do you mean dark?"

Dark took in the handsome youth who was about his height with a slim figure red and purple hair as well as red eyes streaked with purple. He had a feeling he knew the other but couldn't place him to worried about his partner Daisuke. "I mean where the hell is Daisuke and who the hell are you?"

Daisuke was taken aback by the questions a little dazed by the fact that his partner couldn't recognize him. Kosuke decided to break it up fearing his son's reaction to what Dark had said "Dark this is Daisuke like I've been telling you he has gone through major changes in the past few months."

Dark's mouth opened and closed as he got a good look at the other youth again recognizing Daisuke's expressions in them. He felt horrified that he hadn't been able to tell who he was. It felt like a blow to the stomach that he hadn't even realized that the man before him had once shared the same body.

Daisuke looked to his grandfather for answers and was rewarded when the elder spoke up. "His memories of being a godling were erased once the effects had worn off for it was not his transformation but yours Daisuke."

Daisuke looked shocked but nodded slumping down into a near bye chair trying to sort out his feelings on the new information. He looked to Dark then his father and grandfather. "So what do we do with Dark he can't just walk around like that people would recognize him for sure."

Kosuke tilted his head thoughtfully. "Dark can you access your powers now?"

Dark opened his wings showing them to the others "Yeah since its just me my body is used to the magic and nothing happens if I access it why?"

Daisuke's grandfather glanced at Dark's wings before smiling "Well since you can use magic it'll be easier to teach you how to change your image a bit before you go back."

Daisuke smiled his face glowing "Does that mean we're going home soon?"

Kosuke shook his head "No we have to stay here for a while an have you trained before you can go off the grounds alone."

Daisuke's eyes glowed with fierce determination. He turned to his grandfather. "Please teach me all you think I should know grandfather an I will do so quickly and practice until its perfect."

The older god nodded clapping his hands. The wall behind him glowed for a moment before opening to show a huge room that looked like a forest at night animals of all shapes an sizes roamed the rooms confines. His grandfather smirked turning to him "Well shall we begin?"

Daisuke gulped but stepped forward away from All that he had know into a world so much different. A world that would change him forever.

Dark tried to reach out an grab Daisuke before the wall closed but Kosuke pulled him back allowing the wall to seal shut. Once released Dark tried to find a way into the room but couldn't.

Kosuke watched as the Phantom theif tried to go where his son was for five minutes before deciding it was enough. "Dark we need to go"

Dark glared at him "What do you mean Daisuke could be in danger an you want to leave!!!"

Kosuke sighed before grabbing Dark and dragging him from the room. "You need to understand he's dangerous right now and needs the training to control the new powers."

Dark glared at him harder pouting as he struggled to be free. "Why'd ya leave him then couldn't you train him?"

Kosuke dropped his grip on dark turning to fully face the theif "No I can't but I can train you."

Dark only caught the last part "What do you mean train me?"

Kosuke started walking again "Well I'll train you to change your appearance so you can blend in better we have a few months so work hard Dark kay."

Dark nodded speechless following Kosuke to what would bew considered his personal hell for three and a half months before they returned to the outside.

So how was it a bit to dramatic but more next time so till then Later Days XD


End file.
